Shelves presently being used by grocery stores or supermarket to display goods are mostly comprising a plurality of solid bars being connected either by wire or by clamps to form a basic (main) frame having partitioned into several small areas, a plurality of glasses or short bars being placed on top of each small area of the frame as a base for goods to be displayed to stand thereon. The outer edges of the main frame are bent upward to prevent display goods from sliding down or dropping off. However, such shelves are not convenient both in assemble or disassemble when it is desired to adjust the space of each small area. For instance, if an item has a large amount to display, subsequently, a large space is required to display such quantities. Upon most of the item on the display shelve been sold from the shelve, the manager will not still keep the small amount of the item taking a lot of display space and therefore, he will either replenish with more quantities of the item or move the item to a smaller display space or readjust the partitions of the shelve in order to spare more space for other items. This alteration would take a lot of time to untight the wire or clamps.
Owing to this reason and the others, the inventor has invented the present invention which is easy to operate and saves time.